Inherent Behavior
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Forbidden fruit is always the best.  Lathan.  Warnings for MM Slash, Incest, and Language.


**A/N: I have permission from Miss Meehan to repost this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nate and I have been having some Joe Dirt moments for the past couple of weeks. Every since Dan turned himself in for killing my uncle, his own brother, lots of other secrets have come to the forefront. The most important one is that for eighteen years, Deb has been lying. Nathan is not Dan's son. She married him for where he was going and he for where she could take him. Unfortunately, I am still his son which means not only did my father deny me for the wrong kid, but he's also a murderer.

I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Deb had told the truth. My mom says that at one time she and Dan really loved each other. I know he tried to be a part of my life after I was born and Nate told me that he almost didn't marry Deb to be a family with us. I wonder if he would have been different, more loving. Could my mom have at least made some of his dreams come true. We'll never know. All I know is that since we found out the truth, things have changed between me and Nate. Some of the passion had gone of our two year relationship.

"Was it the brother thing?" I ask him now, lying next to him in his bed at his mother's house.

"I hope not because that would make me a real twisted bastard."

I smile and resist whispering that he is a twisted bastard and I've got the restraint marks to prove it. The funny thing is, I have a sinking feeling that the forbidden was a big part of the attraction. Every time we fucked, we were defying Dan. Now don't get me wrong, there were definitely other reasons I've been sharing Nate's bed for two years, but I gotta admit, the half-brother thing was a real turn on.

"Would it help if we pretended to be brothers again, like in the movie?"

The movie I'm referring to is Joe Dirt. There's this scene when Joe finds out the girl he's had sex with might be his sister. When they find out she's not, Joe can't perform until she pretends she's his sister again. Nathan shakes his head no and looks at me like I'm some sort of psycho. Again I resist pointing out that he's the one that can't get it up since the familial bond has been broken.

Summer vacation is practically here and then it'll be time to move on to college. I'm going to UNCC and Nate's is going to Duke. His career was nearly ended when some thug by the name of Dante tried to lure him into his point shaving scheme with the offer of money. When Nate refused, Dante and his thugs broke his kneecap. It looked like he'd be sidelined for the rest of the season, but he made a remarkable comeback and though he'll never play the way he did before, he's been offered a job as an assistant coach for the women's basketball team there. I laughed when he told me and in a way I was also relieved. I have nothing to worry about with him surrounded by women all the time and he still gets to be involved in the game that he loves.

It's about a three hour drive from UNCC to Duke. We've found a place in Greensboro thanks to his Uncle Cooper. It lets us both compromise on our drive times to school. Of course all these decisions were made when we thought we were brothers and had something to hide. Now I worry that the distance between us that seems to be growing with each new revelation just might drive a permanent wedge between us. I can see he worries about it too.

To tell the truth I'm just as confused as he is. Us not being brothers should be a good thing right? God, has Dan screwed us up so badly that even in this, he can drive us apart? Nate gets out of bed and mutters something about needing to speak to his mom. From my room I can hear yelling and screaming which is pretty impressive since the house is so big. Then I hear laughter and a shouted "Thanks mom."

I try to strike a casual pose, as if I hadn't heard the raised voices from downstairs. Nathan kicks open the door, leaps into bed and starts fondling me through the sheets. He's hard as a rock and a strange thought occurs to me; 'Nate just got hard after arguing with his mom,' and that, I'm afraid is more freakiness than I can bear. I struggle against him, trying to make sense out of what has happened.

"Relax," he coos, slowing down and becoming gentle with me.

"Talk to me Nate. Why the sudden change of heart?" I ask, squeezing something that is definitely not his heart; his brain maybe but definitely not his heart.

"I asked her who my father is?" He smiled wickedly.

I want to torment him by feigning disinterest but I don't. "I'll bite, who's your daddy?"

"Keith," he smiles.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," I say, stroking his face to console him. Only I realize he doesn't seem like he needs much consoling.

"You don't seem very shaken up about my dad killing your dad." I may be scowling, I'm not sure.

Nate tries to look appropriately mournful but it's just not working. His reaction to shocking news is beginning to baffle me of late. He finds out his father is not his father and he can't have sex. He finds out his real father was killed by mine and he's horny as hell.

"Don't you get it?" He says after realizing I don't. "We're cousins."

Suddenly I feel myself getting hard too. God, we Scott's are truly screwed up.


End file.
